In recent years, it has become desirable to use micromechanical devices for high performance gravimetric sensing. In particular, there is demand for miniature sensors for use in the detection of concentrations of potentially harmful and other chemicals. Micromechanical piezoelectric resonators are amenable for use in such sensing applications given their ability to be miniaturized and comparatively high operating frequencies.
Certain applications may require the use of gravimetric sensors in a liquid environment. In these applications, the liquid may generate a viscous force on the sensor, which limits its effectiveness. Thus, there is an omnipresent need for improved gravimetric sensors designed to function in a liquid environment